


Interview

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-09
Updated: 2003-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch Weekly is expanding its coverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

"And I'm sure our readers would love to hear more about your latest... moving picture, Deianara. If that's the right word...?"

"Movie, usually. And actually I prefer to use 'Di' when I'm working." She points at the poster on the wall, proclaiming to all that 'Di Knightley' is the star of 'Walking on the Moon'. God help any who forget.

"Well, never mind the movie. Tell us more about yourself. Your latest boyfriend?"

'Di's' attention is firmly fixed elsewhere. "Your quill is writing."

"Yes dear, they usually do."

Her voice is ever so faintly plaintive. "But you're not holding it!"


End file.
